In the past, computing applications such as computer games and multimedia applications used controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like to allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of an application. More recently, computer games and multimedia applications have begun employing cameras and software gesture recognition engines to provide a natural user interface (“NUI”). With NUI, user gestures and speech are detected, interpreted and used to control game characters or other aspects of an application.
Web surfing and Internet connectivity have also been integrated into many computer games and multimedia applications. A common task that users do within a web browser is to navigate to URLs. Generally, this is done by clicking a hypertext link within a page. However, sometimes users instead want or need to manually enter a URL. With a traditional user interface (mouse, keyboard, touch), this is done by typing a website address (URL) into the address bar, or by selecting a bookmark. In a NUI system, these metaphors are inapplicable or cumbersome.